


roll with it

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armpit Kink, Beta Jackson Whittemore, Clothed Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Jackson Whittemore Never Left, Kink Exploration, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Omorashi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Rare Pairings, Scackson Week, Scackson Week 2018, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott and Jackson hook up in the locker room showers one night.SMUT.Scackson Week DAY 3 [Alternate Universe]





	roll with it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago. Since it is Scackson Week I figured I'd go ahead and post it.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

Cold, hard tiles dig into his back, but Scott hardly noticed, too many other things took precedence: being ferociously kissed within an inch of his life and the perfectly aimed roll of Jackson’s hips, the scent of arousal between them burning in the air, the painful tightness of his jeans relentlessly and repeatedly pressed against the matching bulge in Jackson’s pants, and of course the delicious, aching, and insistent pressure in his bladder which he’d spent the day ignoring.

Something had to give.

Claw tips pricked his skin through the denim of his jeans. A rumble reverberated out of his chest and echoed around the showers. Jackson’s eyes flashed that electric, cold blue.

Surging forward, Scott shut his amber glowing eyes, his own claws inching out of his fingers as he cupped Jackson’s ass. He crashed their hips together forcefully, too quickly, too close to stop. He whimpered into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson shoved back, once again slamming Scott into the wall, his fangs catching on Scott’s lips. He lapped up the thin rivulets of blood over and over. Scott gasped at the tiny pinpricks of pain.

“I—I’m gonna—” He flung his head back, narrowly avoiding cracking the tiles with his head as he came. Jackson hungrily chased him, licking his blood red lips. Scott whined. The throbbing of his dick painful against his zipper. Alongside that pain though was the exquisite relief and immediately after he finished, that very next second a different sort of relief. “I—I can’t—can’t hold it. Oh, God…”

His cheeks burned red as a quicker, messier wetness erupted from his slit. Scott panted, overcome with goose bumps all over his body. He shook with a relief almost as strong as another climax.

Rightfully confused, Jackson paused. He sniffed Scott’s cheek and then gazed down at his crotch which was suddenly and increasingly damp. Even through the fabric he could smell that unmistakable scent. “Are you pissing yourself, McCall?”

Scott stammered, partially in humiliation and partially overwhelming satisfaction. “Couldn’t hold it. Had to go. All day.”

“Why didn’t you go sooner?” Jackson pulled his hips away and stepped back. Scott bit his lip as his stream continued unabated and unstoppable.

“I—I like how it feels,” Scott admitted, a new flush rising to his cheeks. He sagged against the wall, his piss now streaming down his legs to the floor. The scent strengthened, tickling their sensitive noses. “Sorry,” Scott mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“Always knew you were a freak,” Jackson grumbled, half disgusted and half impressed. He smirked and leaned forward licking at Scott’s lips for entry. Scott gaped in surprise and found himself kissing Jackson again, slower this time as if they were new to it.

Somehow still erect, Jackson stepped forward and started his hips rolling again for a few beats. “You’re all soggy,” he complained.

“Sorry,” Scott reiterated breathlessly. His stream wavered and dried up, the damage done. His face flamed. “Sorry about—”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jackson dismissed. “This isn’t gonna work.”

“Um,” Scott swallowed around the lump that jumped into his throat. “What’s not?”

“This,” Jackson replied. The smell of anxiety hit him in the face and he rolled his eyes. “You’re too wet. It feels weird. I can’t get off like this.”

“Oh, uh, I could, I mean, I’ve never done anything with another dude, but I could try—”

“I’d rather stick my dick in a meat grinder.” Jackson moved away, scrutinizing Scott up and down looking for a new way to get off that didn’t include wet pants or inexperienced mouths. “Take off your shirt.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, Scott,” Jackson demanded as he fiddled with his zipper. Scott watched quizzical and wondering as Jackson whipped his dick out, but he went ahead and pulled his shirt off. “Yeah, now get on your knees.”

“What for?” Scott wrung his shirt in his hands. He’d offered, but sucking a guy off was new territory for him. His heartbeat soared.

“I want to try something,” Jackson explained. “And all you have to do is shut up and take it.”

“Try what?”

Jackson glared at him impatiently. He reached out, took ahold of Scott’s wrist, and yanked his arm above his head. Scott stammered until suddenly Jackson came in close.

“Oh my God,” Scott muttered completely off guard as Jackson sniffed his pit and then started licking him. It tickled. “Uh, are you serious?”

“I just wanna try it,” Jackson grumbled defensively. He straightened up. “It’s not any weirder than you pissing yourself like a two-year-old and liking it.”

“It was an accident,” Scott said sheepishly.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Jackson shrugged. “You gonna let me or what?”

“Let you, what?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna let me fuck your armpit?”

“You really want to?”

“No,” Jackson lied. “But since you ruined our little frot session…”

“Okay,” Scott agreed unsurely. “I guess you can.”

He knelt in front of Jackson and looked up at him. The pale boy blushed under the scrutiny and quickly glanced away, focusing on Scott’s shoulder and what was underneath. Jackson inched forward, gingerly tapping the tip of his dick on top of Scott’s arm. “Isn’t it gonna stink?”

“You just took a shower,” Jackson snapped, flushing pink all the same.

“Yeah,” Scott said weakly, unconvinced. Jackson spat on his dick, smearing the saliva around, and then shoved forward. It felt weird and it tickled, but Jackson moaned thrusting anyway. He rapidly picked up the pace. “So you like, like it, huh?”

“Shut up, Scott!” Watching this in porn hadn’t prepared him for the real thing. He pushed Scott’s shoulder down and fucked harder.

“Your junk is gonna stink,” Scott warned. “You’ll have to shower again.”

“God just—just shut up,” Jackson demanded, biting his lip. It was too late. He started coming way too soon. With a short whimper he sprayed the shower tiles in front of him, the floor beneath them, and of course some caught on Scott’s armpit hair. His claws dug into unprotected skin. Scott hissed, but stayed in place. The moment Jackson was done he shot up, shrugging off Jackson’s claws, and looked at his pit.

“Are you gonna?”

Huffing and puffing like a bratty, self-obsessed wolf in the kid’s story Jackson leaned forward regardless swiftly sucking up his mess. Scott’s cock thumped at the sensation, but he was done for the night. Two in a row was enough for him. Plus, he was terribly wet and sticky.

Moving away, Jackson tucked his dick back into his pants, saying, “Thanks or whatever, asswipe, but you’re not getting into my car all wet.”     

“I’ve got a change of clothes here,” Scott said putting his shirt back on. He changed into his lacrosse pants and Jackson dutifully drove him home with his acrid smelling clothes wrapped in a plastic trash bag.

“Your clothes are stinking up my car, McCall,” he complained.

“Well, your breath smells like armpit,” he countered. Jackson wordlessly growled driving faster than he should just to get Scott gone sooner. Luckily no one stopped them and Jackson dropped Scott off in record time.


End file.
